Historia Real
by Adachi-Maylu
Summary: ¿Los mejores amigos…llegarán a algo más? Pésimo summary. Esta es una historia real Reviews onegai! SasuxSakuxNaru Aqui acaba mi aporte con mi primer fic de SasuxSaku Espero que os guste! Seguid leyendome! xD
1. 1 Sasuke Uchiha

Ante todo los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen -.- Pertenecen al gran Mashashi Kishimoto Sensei. Te adoramos! xD

Nota: Esta es una historia real con toques inventados Pero la verdadera esencia de la historia es real.

Summary: ¿Los mejores amigos…llegarán a algo más?

Pésimo -.-

Ahora si xD  
Capítulo 1…Sasuke Uchiha

El teléfono me hizo despertar.

-¿Moshi moshi? (N/A: Equivalente a ¿dígame? En castellano)

-¡Sakura Chan! ¿Te he despertado

-No, Ino.- dije, adormilada.- ¿Qué quieres?  
-Verás…Uchiha San me ha dicho si quería dar esta tarde una vuelta con él y no quiero ir sola. Entonces me preguntaba si…

-Está bien. Iré contigo.

Colgué el teléfono. Uchiha era mi mejor amigo desde hacía muchos años. Me levanté. Encendí el ordenador. Tenía un correo nuevo. Lo abrí. Era de Naruto Kun, un chico que había conocido por Internet.

"Buenos días princesa. Espero que te lo pases muy bien hoy. Te quiero mucho."

No le contesté. No me apetecía escribir un e-mail empalagoso, cosa que hacía muy a menudo últimamente. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí lo primero que encontré en el armario: una minifalda vaquera y una sudadera rosa. Perfecta, pensé riéndome.

Me preparé la comida. Eran ya las tres. A las cuatro Ino pasaría a recogerme. Comí rápido, una de mis muchas cualidades, y me senté frente al televisor. Daban un mal anime que ya había visto millones de veces. (N/A: Inuyasha xD No es malo pero lo ponen seguido xD) El timbre sonó. Abrí la puerta. Ino vestía una minifalda rooja y una camiseta muy escotada blanca.

-Vas a tener frío.- le dije cerrando la puerta con llave mientras salía.

Ella rió. Aunque lo negara, estaba colada por Uchiha San.

-Uchiha San nos espera en el parque de atracciones.

Asentí. La verdad, me importaba poco a donde fuéramos con tal de que no me hicieran mucho caso. Llegamos al parque. Allí estaba Uchiha, esperando sentado en un banco. Vestía unos vaqueros y una sudadera roja. Demasiado sencillo para él.

-¡Uchiha San!- lo saludó Ino, dándole dos besos.

-Hola Ino. Hola, Haruno, no sabía que tú venías.

-Pues ya ves. Tranquilo, no os molestaré.

Se rió. Desde hacía algún tiempo no nos llevábamos tan bien como antes. Ino y él se pusieron a discutir sobre en que atracción montar. Al fin se decidieron por la casa del terror. Les seguí. Entramos en la atracción. Yo, siempre tan miedosa, no solté ni un solo grito, pero Ino se abrazó a Uchiha a cada segundo. A él parecía no importarle.

Salimos y el móvil de Ino comenzó a sonar. Era su madre. Debía volver a casa.

-Vuelvo contigo.- le dije

- No, Haruno. Quédate un rato más.- pidió Uchiha.

-Quédate Sakura Chan. Pasadlo bien.- dijo Ino.- "Aunque lo intente, no podrá robarme a Uchiha San"-pensó mientras se despedía de nosotros.

-Al fin. No la soportaba más. Sakura…¿vamos a la noria?

-¿Eh?

Él sólo sonrió. Siempre había sido un hipócrita. Le acompañé a la noria. Subimos en un vagón y la atracción comenzó a moverse. El sol ya se ocultaba y, desde las alturas, disfrutamos de una vista fantástica.

-Ino se sentirá decepcionada, Uchiha San.- le dije de pronto.

Él me miró fijamente.

-A mi no me gusta. A ella yo si pero…yo no la quiero.- paró antes de preguntar.- ¿Por qué ahora no me llamas por mi nombre nunca, Sakura?.

No le contesté. Me había acostumbrado a llamarle como lo hacía todo el mundo. Ahora me sonaba raro llamarle por su nombre.

-Inténtalo.- me pidió, sonriendo.

-Esto es una tontería. Claro que puedo llamarte por tu nombre…Sasuke.

Él abrió mucho los ojos. Hacía años que nadie le llamaba así.

La noria paró. Bajamos. Comenzaba a soplar un viento frío.

-Hasta mañana, Sakura.- dijo despidiendose de mi.- Nos vemos en clase.

-Adios, Sasuke.- me despedí tambien.

Entré en mi casa. Encendi el ordenador, mi única válvula de salida del mundo exterios. Abrí mi correo. Un nuevo mensaje de Naruto Kun. Esta vez si contesté. Le conté todo a cerca de Sasuke y me respondió enseguida lo que él pensaba. Que estaba enamorado de mi.

Espero que os guste Dejarme reviews, no os cuesta nada y me haría muy feliz .

Atte:

Maylu Uchiha


	2. 2 Naruto

Ohayo! Maylu de new! xD Algunos me preguntaron…sí, esto me pasó a mi o/o xD

Capítulo 2… Naruto

Me desperté temprano, como siempre. Después de vestirme y asearme todavía quedaban 20 minutos para irme a la escuela. Encendí mi ya gran amigo. Mi ordenador. Nuevo correo de Naruto Kun. Me puse nerviosa al leerlo:  
"Sakura…mis padres han decidido irse de vacaciones a tu ciudad -. Nos veremos muy pronto. Te quiere, Naruto."

Leí el mensaje unas diez veces…¡no podía creerlo! Naruto vendría aquí! Salí de casa más contenta de lo habitual. Fui a buscar a Hinata, una de mis mejores amigas, a su casa y le conté todo.

-Vaya, Saku Chan… Es increíble que un chico quiera conocerte.

Le di un coscorrón. Era cierto que no gozaba de gran admiración entre los chicos pero…ellos se lo perdían. Subimos al autobús que nos llevaría a la escuela. Hinata y yo nos sentamos juntas. Detrás nuestra, Sasuke y Rock Lee tenían una acalorada conversación sobre temas de fútbol.

-"Siempre igual"- pensé.

Rock Lee era uno de los chicos más deseados del instituto (N/A. Se me fue la imaginación xD) pero ninguna chica aguantaba mas de 10 minutos hablando con él. Jugaba en un equipo de fútbol muy importante y solo sabia hablar de eso. A menudo Sasuke y él discutían sobre técnicas o, la mayor parte de las veces, sobre quien era mejor.

Sasuke reparó en Hinata y en mi.

-Buenos días, chicas.

Ambas saludamos. El trayecto duró más de lo normal, escuchando a aquellos "seres extraños" como me gustaba llamarlos, hablando de técnicas que ninguna de nosotras conocía. Llegamos, al fin. Hinata se despidió de mi, pues no andábamos en la misma clase. Me encontré con Ino en la puerta.

-Buenos días, Sakura Chan.- la saludé con la mano.- ¿Qué tal lo apsasteis ayer Uchiha San y tú?  
-¿Uchiha San y yo? Como siempre…

Ino me miró asesinandome con la mirada.

Nos sentamos. Por desgracia, yo estaba sentada delante de quien piensas. Sasuke.

-Haruno, déjame los deberes de matemáticas.

Negué con la cabeza. Sasuke me agarró por el pelo. Tiraba cada vez más fuerte.

-Uchiha San…suéltame.

No iba a caer frente a él. Siempre había sido más fuerte que ese chulo que tenía por amigo.

-Está bien. Te arrepentirás, Haruno.

Le di la espalda, cosa no muy difícil ya que estaba delante de él. Conté hasta cinco…

-Saku Chan…-dijo con su voz más empalagosa.- Perdóname por favor.- dijo abrazándome.

Ya estaba harta de su conducta pero me gustaba que me abrazara. Espera…¿yo estoy pensando eso? Debía estar loca en aquel momento. De pronto, recordé a Naruto…y me separé de Sasuke ante la atónita mirada de Ino.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

-¿Recuerdas a…Naruto?

Una sombra de ira inundó los ojos del chico que estaba frente a mi. Apretó los dientes.

-"Será celoso…"- pensé.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Por qué?

-Chicos, sentaos!

La profesora acababa de entrar en la clase. Obedecimos, cosa inédita.

-Esta mañana ha llegado un nuevo alumno. Todavía no ha subido, no se porqué. Señorita Haruno, ¿puede ir abajo a buscarle?

Me levanté de mi silla y asentí.

-"Un nuevo alumno…Espero que al menos sea guapo…"

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, cosa que no hacía desde que entrara en el instituto por primera vez. Entré en secretaría.

-Perdonen, vengo en busca de un alumno nuevo de la clase de 2ºB…

-Si, espere señorita, está hablando con el director. Ahora mismo sale.

Asentí

-"Me pasaré la vida asintiendo."- pensé mientras me sentaba.

Un chico rubio salió del despacho del director.

-Esta chica te llevará a tu clase.

Asentí, de nuevo (N/A: xDDDD xD)

-Me llamo Haruno Sakura. Encantada.- dije tendiéndole mi mano.

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

-Al fin…Sakura.

Le miré sin entender. Estrechó mi mano.

-Naruto Uzumaki…

Niiiia! Espero que os haya gustado Y seguid dejando reviews! Me haceis muy feliz! xD

Saludos!

Atte:

Maylu Uchiha xD


	3. 3 Sakura es mía

Hi! Siguiente capi xD Tardé mas de lo que esperaba Demo, valdrá la pena uju. Gracias por los reviews!

Capitulo 3…"Sakura es mia"

-Naruto…

-¿Eh?¿Os conoceis? Es imposible.

El director apareció tras de nosotros con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Llevaba en la mano su ya famoso libro: El paraíso del Coqueteo.

-Si, nos conociamos Kakashi Sensei.- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Ir a clase. Tsunade Sensei estará preocupada por vosotros.

Asentimos y subimos las escaleras lentamente.

-Naruto…

-¿No me esperabas, Sakura Chan?

-¿Eh?

-Te dije que vendría. Y aquí estoy. Siempre cumplo mis promesas…

Le miré. Era rubio, con el pelo recogido en una cinta azul. Sus ojos, azules, me miraban fijamente. Parecía salido de un cómic japonés.

-Quiero conocer al Uchiha.

En sus ojos brillaba la ira contenida hacia, hasta aquel momento, mi mejor amigo en mi instituto.

Entramos en la clase ante la atónita mirada de las chicas que alli se encontraban.

-Que guapo!

-Seguro que la Haruno ya le echó el ojo…Teniendo a Sasuke quiere aun más y más chicos…

Me senté, ignorándolas. Hinata me miró, desconcertada. Sonreía. Desde hacía tanto tiempo, Sakura volvía a sonreír. Sasuke miró al chico con odio mientras se presentaba.

-Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto. Estaré aquí este curso. Encantado de conoceros.

-Muy bien, Naruto.- dijo Tsunade Sensei.- Siéntate en esa silla libre. Tras Hinata.

Mi amiga levantó la mano tímidamente.

Me miró. Yo asentí.

Naruto se sentó detrás de Hinata, a mi lado. Me sonrió. Sasuke lo miró con odio.Las clases pasaron más divertidas que nunca. Naruto siempre quería ser el centro e atención y hacía enfadar a varios profesores. Era muy listo. Sobre todo en matemáticas. Al fin, sonó el timbre de nuestra media hora de libertad. El recreo.

-¡Sakura Chan!- me llamó Naruto.- Preséntamelo.

Guié al chico hacia la parte delantera del instituto. Allí se encontraban Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru y Sasuke.

-Hola, chicos. Este es el nuevo alumno, Naruto Uzumaki.- dije amodo de presentación ya que no todos estaban en nuestra clase.- Este es Rock Lee, forofo del fútbol y jugador casi profesional. Este, Hyuuga Neji, es el primo de Inanita. Un tipo muy solitario.- todos rieron excepto Neji. No me importó. Me caía muy mal.- Este es Nara Shikamaru, un vago.

-Waaaaaa…que nubes taaaaan bonitas…

- No tiene remedio. Y él es…Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron. Podía percibir las intensas ganas de asesinarse el uno al otro. Continué hablando para aliviar la tensión.

-Etto… yo ya me iba chicos…Ja ne!

Me fui de allí, deseando que no se mataran el uno al otro.

Narra Maylu xD  
Naruto y Sasuke se miraron. Más bien, se fulminaron con la mirada. Ambos estaban celosos el uno del otro.

-Vaya, asi que Naruto Uzumaki…Apuesto a que Sakura te ha hablado mucho de mi…

-Si, Uchiha. Pero no cosas buenas, créeme.

Sasuke apretó el puño.

-Oye, gatito asustadizo. Sakura es mia y nadie me la va a arrebatar.

-Vaya, vaya, alguien que mide su fuerza hablando, Uchiha. No me parece que Sakura quiera ser tuya. Apuesto a que ni tan siquiera sabes cual es su color favorito.

Ahí acertó. Sasuke no sabía nada a cerca de Sakura. Sin embargo, ella lo sabía todo de él.

-"Estoy en clara desventaja"-pensó.- "Pero no me dejaré vencer por este Uzumaki."

-El azul.- contestó sin pensar.

-Repuesta incorrecta.- sentenció el rubio.

-Sasuke Kun, todos sabemos que el color favorito de Sakura es el rosa.- contestó Rock Lee.

Eso a Sauce le sentó como un cubo de agua fría por encima de la cabeza. Cargó su puño, y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara a Naruto. Ante la expectante mirada de una chica de pelo rosa…

Espero que os guste!

Atte:

Maylu Uchiha


	4. 4 Si te hubiera conocido

Solo un dia¿Qué gente hace eso? Dos capis en dos dias…es mucho xD Me alegro de que os haya gustado P Y tenemos celos para rato! xD Me volvieron a preguntar…si esto me paso a mi xD Y aun continua asi que ni yo misma se como acaba la historia P

Capítulo 4…Si te hubiera conocido…

Narra Maylu

-Sakura…

La chica de pelo rosa corrió hacia Naruto, inconsciente tirado en el suelo. Fulminó con la mirada al Uchiha, dándole a entender que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra. Acto seguido, intentó despertar a Naruto

-Naruto…despierta, Naruto!

El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Sakura muy cerca de él.

-Sakura…Chan…

La chica le abrazó ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke. Apretó el puño. Iba a volver a pegarle a Naruto pero Neji lo interrumpió.

-Sakura te odiará.

Sasuke bajó la mano…

Narra Sakura

¡No puedo creerlo! Sasuke está loco! Acompañé a Naruto a la enfermería. Tenía una fea herida en la cara. Sangraba mucho

-Haruno San…ponle esto en la herida.- me dijo la enfermera.

Cogí el paño mojado que me tendía. Me acerqué a Naruto y le puse el trapo suavemente sobre la herida. Él sonrió.

-Gracias, Sakura Chan. Si no hubieras llegado probablemente yo…

-Shh… viene alguien.

Así era. Sasuke entró en la enfermería.

Narra Sasuke

Allí estaba. El perdedor de Naruto. El que me había hecho sentir que no conocía a mi mejor amiga. Las iba a pagar. Si ella no hubiera aparecido ahora no estaría aquí si no en el cementerio, enterrado.

- ¿Qué piensas, Sasuke? Si hubieras hecho eso, Sakura te mataría.

Es cierto. Sakura quería mucho a ese…monstruo.

Me acerqué a ellos. Ella se puso en actitud ofensiva

-No voy a hacerle anda a Naruto, aunque me estoy conteniendo.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez por qué te comportas así?- me gritó.

No reaccioné. No lo sabía.

-Yo lo sé.- contestó el Uzumaki,.- Está celoso…

- Estás celoso Uchiha. Ese chico te ha robado a la chica que más querías por no saber aprovechar tus oportunidades

Maldito inner. Tenía razón. Todos tenían razón cuando decían que a mi me gustaba Sakura. Pero soy tan estúpido que ha tenido que venir Naruto para que me diera cuenta.

-Sasuke…¿es eso cierto?- preguntó ella.

-¡Como va a ser cierto! Es…es… una tontería…

Sakura me miró sin comprender. Salí corriendo e la enfermería.

No puedo verlos juntos. Mi corazón no lo soporta. No aguanto verle. Naruto debe desaparecer de aquí.

-Si te hubiera conocido bien, Sakura, esto no habría pasado. No tendrías que apoyarte en otra persona por mi culpa, y él no se hubiera…enamorado de ti…

Narra Sakura

La confesión de Naruto me dejó boquiabierta. Sasuke estaba celoso.

-Dejemos a ese… quiero hablar contigo Sakura Chan

Le miré, sonriendo, invitándole a hablar.

-Yo…verás, Sakura…te quiero…

Un poco corto -.- El siguiente será super largo! xD

Espero que os guste este nuevo capi Gracias por los comentarios!

Sayo! Ah! Gomen a los que os cogí las personalidades A.S y C.R

Atte:

Maylu Uchiha


	5. 5 Decisión?

Nyaho! Aquí Maylu de new- Y traigo el 5º capi! Se que muchos lo esperan y eso me hace estar contenta xD Este capi se lo dedico a mis dos onees Sakura xian Itzumi y Neommi Haruno 2! xDDDDF Espero que os guste a todos!

Capitulo 5…

Narra Sakura

-Sakura…te quiero.

Naruto lo había dicho. Ya no habia vuelta atrás.

-Yo…Naruto, verás, es que…

-No importa,- dijo él sonriendo.- ¿Volvemos a clase?

Le miré. Sus ojos denotaban tristeza pero sonreía. Tal vez era feliz simplemente por estar allí conmigo. Sonreí también. Naruto era excepcional.

Cogí su mano y volvimos juntos a clase.

Narra Maylu

-¡Sasuke! Te han robado a Sakura.

El Uchiha se giró hacia la puerta. Allí estaba aquel irritante chico con su amiga. Iban de la mano.

- ¿Estarán saliendo juntos? - pensó.

Se acercó a ellos. Sakura le miró con ira.

-Lo siento, Sakura.¿Puedo hacer algo para compensarte todo lo que te he causado?

Sakura le miró sorprendida.

-¿Dónde está el Sasuke que tan solo pensaba en si mismo?

-Voy a cambiar, Sakura.

- Está bien, te dejo que me invites al cine .

Naruto la miró. ¿Estaba segura de querer ir con ese…Sasuke al cine? Parecía decidida. La dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Él ya tenía claro lo que estaba sucediendo. Era experto en adivinar los sentimientos de los demás y ponerse en su lugar.

Narra Sakura

Miré a Naruto, indicándole con mi mirada que sabía lo que hacía. Pero aún así, temí perder el control saliendo con Sasuke a solas. Sus ojos oscuros… No, sakura, céntrate. Sasuke sólo se quiere a si mismo. Pero, entonces…¿por qué me dolía el corazón pensando en desaprovechar esa oportunidad?

-Está bien. Te pasaré a recoger esta noche, a las 8.

Asentí. Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Naruto se acercó a mí cuando Sasuke se hubo marchado.

-No dudo de que sepas lo que haces pero, por favor…ten cuidado.

La profesora entró y nos mandó sentar. Pasé aburrida las siguientes tres horas de clase, pensando en esa noche. ¿Y si perdía el control?¿Y si dejaba a Sasuke actuar como él quería? Debía controlarlo toda la noche. Pero, por otra parte…

El timbre sonó, indicándonos nuestros 2 días de libertad. Era viernes, por lo que las heladerías, cafeterías y demás abrían hasta tarde.

Volví a casa acompañada de Hinata.

-Sakura Chan…Naruto kun es del que tanto me has hablado?

Asentí. No sabía porque Hinata se ponía tan nerviosa.

-Te lo presentaré mañana.- le dije. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Suspiré. Que chica tan extraña.

Llegué a mi casa, acompañada de Hinata, que ya se había enterado de todo.

Subimos las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Era grande y espacioso. Tenía una cama con dosel en el centro y estaba toda decorada de rosa. Hinata sonrió como tantas otras veces, y se sentó en su sillón favorito frente al ordenador.

-Así que…Sasuke Kun y tú… Ino se pondrá muy celosa.

Me sonrojé.

-No, Hinata. Estoy decidida a dejarle las cosas claras de una vez.

-Ya…-Hinata posó la mirada en mi armario.-¿Elegimos modelito?

Me reí. Aún no había pensado en que vestirme pero eso me importaba bien poco. O no…

Narra Sasuke

Llegué al hogar de los Haruno un poco antes de lo previsto.

-Pasa. ¿Eres Sasuke, no? Sakura bajará en un momento.

Entré en la casa, saludando a los padres de Sakura. Esa casa me intimidaba. Estaba muy bien recogida y todo decorado. Yo vivía solo por lo que mi casa parecía más bien una cuadra.

-¿Quieres comer algo, Sasuke kun? Tenemos pescado.

-No, gracias.

Comer era lo último que necesitaba. Nunca había estado tan nervioso hasta aquel día. Salir con Sakura al cine…solos…sin ese pelma de Naruto Uzumaki.

La vi bajar las escaleras. Estaba espectacular. Vestía una minifalda vaquera, no muy corta. Las piernas las cubría con unas medias de colores. Su camiseta era llamativa pero elegante. Esta preciosa.

-Buenas noches, Sakura.- alcancé a decir entre balbuceos.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

Le ofrecí mi mano para bajar el último tramo de escaleras. Nos despedimos de los señores Haruno y emprendimos rumbo, calle abajo, hasta nuestro destino.

-Verás, Sasuke, no vayamos al cine. Naruto estará allí vigilando. Lo conozco.

La mire ,extrañado. ¿Estaba rechazando a Naruto?¿Por mí? No pude más que sonreírle.

-¿A dónde vamos pues?

-A la playa.

Su mirada se iluminó. Eso si lo conocía de ella. Le encantaba la playa. No el mar, la playa. La arena.

Asentí. Le cogí la mano pero ella la rechazó. No insistí. Avanzamos hasta un pequeño acantilado y comenzamos a bajar por las rocas. Sakura se había quitado los zapatos y avanzaba con envidiable soltura entre las rocas. Cuando por fin llegué al a playa, ella ya estaba tumbada en la arena, mirando las estrellas.

Me senté a su lado. Me miró y sonrió.

Apoyó su cabeza en mis rodillas y continuó mirando al cielo.

Aquella sería una noche inolvidable….

¿Cumplí? Es suficiente largo? xD No me dio para escribir más, lo siento jeje Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo tan romántico xD El siguiente promete mejor contenido juju. Reviews onegai!

Atte:

Maylu Uchiha


	6. 6 Tu y yo

Waaa no podía aguantarme más sin publicar xD El capi anterior se lo dediqué a tres onnes no a dos xD Equivocaciones del directo! xDD A lo que iba… este será el mejor capi y el más largo hasta ahora. O eso espero conseguir P Espero que os guste y gracias por los reviews!

Capítulo 6… Tú y yo…

Narra Sakura…

Las estrellas parecían más hermosas que nunca, esa noche. Toda la playa nos pertenecía. Alcé la mirada y le vi, tranquilo. Sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en los míos. Algo en mi parecía estallar, deseaba abrazarle, besarle…Pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Tenía miedo. Apoyé mi cabeza en sus rodillas, suavemente. Él pareció sorprenderse un poco. Sonreí. Era la primera en sorprenderle. Estuvimos largo rato así, contemplando las estrellas mientras, lejos, se oía el bullicio de la ciudad en pleno día de fiesta. Eso me hizo sentir mejor. Probablemente Naruto estuviera allí, buscándonos. Pero esa noche debía olvidarme de él. Debía contarle todo a Sasuke. Absolutamente todo. Pero todavía no. No sabía como podía reaccionar él.

-Sakura…¿qué hacemos aquí?

Ahí estaba, la pregunta que yo llevaba haciendome todo el rato. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. El porqué de mi tan repentino deseo de estar con él en aquel lugar. Miró hacia el cielo, como buscando su respuesta.

Mi cabeza seguía apoyada en sus rodillas. Inconscientemente, fue acariciándome tiernamente mi cabello rosa. Al principio me estremecí pero pronto acabé cayendo en sus trucos de seducción. Tenía unas manos muy suaves que acariciaban mi cabello con dulzura. No pude evitarlo…

Narra Sasuke

Comencé a acariciarle el pelo. No sabía porqué pero ese cabello rosa me atraía más que ningún otro. Noté que ella se giraba. Se colocó frente a mi. Incliné mi cuerpo hacia delante, buscando sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos…Y la besé. Parecía que el tiempo se detenía. Naruto no existía, no teníamos ningún problema, ningún bache entre nosotros. Éramos los únicos habitantes del planeta. Estábamos solos. Nadie nos observaba o eso yo creía. Sakura se puso tensa de pronto. Miraba hacia algún lugar entre las rocas.

Me separé de ella y dirigí mi vista hacia aquel lugar. Un chico rubio nos miraba estupefacto desde el otro lado de las rocas. Sentí como Sakura gritaba su nombre cuando él se alejaba por donde había llegado.

Los ojos verdes de mi amiga se tiñeron de tristeza y una triste lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Sakura…

-No te molestes, Sasuke.- dijo sonriéndome. Era increíble. Incluso en sus peores momentos tenía una sonrisa para mi.- Déjale…se le pasará…o eso espero. No estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo pero…esta noche he decidido estar contigo y no con él.

Sonreí. Sakura era la única que, simplemente con una palabra, me hacía sentir especial.

-Te llevaré aun sitio que no olvidarás jamás.

La agarré por una mano y me la llevé a entre las rocas.

Narra Maylu

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Aquello era fantástico. Una enorme cascada ocultada tras las rocas caía sobre un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas.

-Sasuke esto es…

-¿Fantástico? Cierto, a mi también me lo parece. Pero no tanto como tu…

Sakura se sonrojó. Aquellas pequeñas muestras de cariño la hacían sentir muy bien. Aunque sabía que todo era mentira…

El corazón del Uchiha latía fuertemente. Aquel lugar no se lo había mostrado a nadie nunca. Era su lugar secreto, donde estar a solas, en paz…

-Sakura, no le cuentes a nadie nada de este lugar.

La chica asintió, todavía embelesada con el panorama.

Se sentó en el suelo, contemplando la cascada…

Lejos de allí, un joven rubio corría sin cesar. Las lágrimas empañaban su visión. Pero no le importó. Debía hacer algo cuanto antes si no Sakura lo pasaría muy mal…

Sakura, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Sasuke se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros, intentando que no el cogiera el frío.

-La llevaré a su casa.

Cogió a la chica en brazos. Esta se arrebujó contra su pecho, buscando su calor.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Señora Haruno, su hija…

-Ah! Se ha quedado dormida…pobrecilla… ¿Te importaría subirla a su cuarto Sasuke Kun?

El chico condujo a Sakura escaleras arriba, hacia su cuarto.

La tumbó en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches…Sakura.

Salió de la casa de los Haruno y se encontró con lo que no esperaba.

-Ino…

-Sasuke…¿qué haces en casa de esa? ¿No habías quedado conmigo?

-Lo siento, Ino.

Sasuke le dio la espalda a la rubia. Esta se enfadó pero era incapaz de gritarle. Le djó irse.

- Ya ha elegido .-pensó.- Ya era hora, Sasuke 

Sasuke metió la llave de su casa en la cerradura. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando el ruido de unos pasos tras él le alertó.

-Vaya..Uchiha Sasuke…que sorpresa.

Se giró. Naruto le miraba con los ojos destelleantes de ira…

……………………………………………………………………

Espero que esta vez sea tan largo como queriais -.- Me cuesta hacer capis largos u.u xD

Sigan dejando reviews!

Atte:

Maylu Uchiha


	7. 7 Tú no la amas

Waaa la tan esperada batalla entre mis dos amores…ejem…entre Sasuke y Naruto Espero que os guste. No creo que el fic se alargue mucho más ya que, mi decisión en la historia real está tomada xD ¿Con quién se quedará Sakura? ¿Sasuke o Naruto? Traerá muchas sorpresas

Capítulo 7… Tú no la amas

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_- Ya ha elegido.-pensó.- Ya era hora, Sasuke _

_Sasuke metió la llave de su casa en la cerradura. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando el ruido de unos pasos tras él le alertó._

_-Vaya..Uchiha Sasuke…que sorpresa._

_Se giró. Naruto le miraba con los ojos destellantes de ira…_

-¿Qué quieres, Uzumaki?

- ¿Qué que quiero? Lo mismo que tú Sasuke. Pero yo…la amo de verdad.

-Tú no puedes amarla… ¿Has venido a luchar, Naruto?

El rubio se puso en posición de combate. Era maestro en tres disciplinas de artes marciales. Pero no sabía nada acerca de Sasuke.

- No sé ni como lucha… 

Sasuke se preparó también. Él era un excelente miembro del club de artes marciales. Sería una lucha interesante. O eso ellos pensaban…

Naruto se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha. Este le esquivó sin apenas moverse.

-Eres malo, Uzumaki.

El rubio se estaba cansando de aquel engreído. Era imposible que tratara tan bien a Sakura como él. No era posible que la hubiera enamorado…

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él sigilosamente. Naruto ni se enteró de que el Uchiha estaba tras él, con un kunai acariciándole el cuello.

-Podría matarte aquí misma, pero entonces Sakura me odiaría…

-Mátame, Sasuke. No puedes. Eres débil.

Sasuke se cansó de él. Propinó una patada en la columna del rubio, que se retorció de dolor.

-No vuelvas a decir que no puedo contra ti. Y menos que soy débil. Nadie me lo ha dicho en mis 14 años de existencia y ahora un imbécil como tú…no consentiré que me lo vuelvas a decir. Ahora, si quieres morir, vuelve a atacarme. Te juro que no quedará nada de ti.

El rubio estaba nervioso. No había oído nunca a nadie hablar con la frialdad que profesaba Sasuke en ese momento.

-Ya lo sé, Uchiha. Se porqué haces esto. Tú…no la amas.

-Vuelve a decir eso, chulo de patio (N/A: Frase típica de mi Sasu - xD) y te juro que Sakura no volverá a verte. No me importa que me odie y me abandone pero no te atrevas a cuestionar lo que siento por ella.

Sasuke soltó al chico. Ahora estaba furioso. Se notaba en sus ojos, antaño oscuros, ahora profesaban la ira que contenía en su interior. Naruto sonrió.

- Vaya, el Uchiha se ha puesto furioso. Tengo que adivinar más sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sakura. Tengo que descubrir si es digno de ella… 

-No se nota mucho que la ames, Uchiha. ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho un "te quiero"? ¿Cuántas veces ha manifestado su cariño hacia a ti?

Eso dolió en el corazón de Sasuke. Sakura no le había dicho que le quería ni nada semejante, pero en algún rincón de su corazón sabía que ella le amaba. Recordó el beso que ambos habían intercambiado horas antes, en aquella playa. Y la importuna interrupción de Naruto.

Sasuke rió.

-Yo también puedo preguntar, Uzumaki. ¿Cuántas veces ella te ha llamado cuando estabas enfermo? ¿Cuántas veces te ha animado ante un hecho importante? ¿Cuántas veces ha estado ahí solo para ti, solo para verte sonreir? ¿Cuántas veces…te ha besado?

Naruto sonrió.

-Uchiha…sigues sin saber anda de Sakura. Ella nunca haría eso por nadie. Solo se quiere a si misma. Veamos lo que sabe 

-Eso es mentira y demuestra que la conoces menos que yo. Sakura es la persona mas alegre que conozco. Siempre tiene una sonrisa para quien la necesita, aunque ella este mal. Siempre esta contenta, siempre se alegra de lo que haces aunque no le des importancia a las verdaderas hazañas que hace ella. Ella…quiere mas a sus verdaderos amigos que a si misma…

El rubio aplaudió.

-Vaya, si que conoces cosas sobre ella. Sasuke… ve a por ella. Eres el único que puede hacerla feliz.

Sasuke miró confuso a Naruto. Éste se rió.

-Esta probándote. Saber si eras digno de estar con ella. Ahora veo que sabes mas de ella que incluso ella misma. Y eso es muy importante. Ademas…ella confía en ti. No la dejes escapar.

Sasuke sonrió. Le dio un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza.

-Baka…

Naruto se rió todavía más fuerte…

Narra Sakura

Me desperté tarde. Casi era la hora del partido de Sasuke. Tenía que apresurarme. No quería llegar tarde. Quería demostrarle que estaba allí, apoyándole.

-¡Sakura! Un chico ha venido a recogerte!

La voz de mi madre hizo que me apresurara a vestirme. Bajé las escaleras corriendo.

-Hola, Sakura Chan.

Quedé en shock. ¿Qué hacía allí Naruto?

-Vengo a acompañarte al partido de Sasuke.

Le miré, confusa. Naruto solo sonrió. Entendí que habían hecho las paces. Eso era muy extraño.

Salimos de mi casa.

-Sakura Chan…he hablado con Sasuke. Sé que serás feliz con él.

-Naruto…

-No me digas nada, por favor. He tomado esta decisión por tu bien. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Le abracé.

-Gracias…Naruto.

Se separó de mi.

-¡Venga! Llegaremos tarde!

Corrimos hacia el estadio. Nos sentamos en la parte alta. Desde allí Sasuke no nos miraría.

…………………………………………………………………….

Acabé! Espero que os guste - El siguiente será el último (Inner: ia?) Si xD Este capi no lo dediqué xD En fin, se lo dedico a Ino xD Porque? Psss no se xD Y a Sasuke - (Tú sabes, Ino xDDD) Y…nada más xD Espero que os guste! Y dejarme reviews si?

Atte:

Maylu Uchiha


	8. 8 Creo que yo

Aquí está el tan esperado (Kress: Ni tu te lo crees) final de Historia Real Me ha costado decidir con quien se queda Sakura xD Pero al fin este viernes ha pasado y ya ta todo claro xDD Que mala soy… En fin, aquí está

Capítulo 8…Creo que yo…

Narra Maylu

Naruto y Sakura se sentaron, resignados en la parte alta del campo de fútbol. Sakura buscaba con la mirada unos asientos más cerca del terreno de juego. Todo estaba ocupado.

-Cuando acabe el partido iremos a hablar con él, no te preocupes.- Intentó animarla Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió, no muy convencida de las palabras del rubio. Decidieron ver el partido, aburrido, por cierto. El equipo de Sasuke era malísimo, tan solo él hacía algo "decente". De pronto Sakura oyó una voz que la llamaba desde las gradas más bajas del estadio.

-Sakura Chan!  
-¿Ino?  
-Si. Al fin te encuentro. Baja aquí, hay dos gradas libres.

Sakura miró a Naruto. Éste asintió sonriéndole a su amiga de cabellos rosas.

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras que daban a la parte inferior y se sentaron junto a Ino. La rubia sonrió a sus dos amigos.

Uchiha San dijo que te guardara dos sitios, que seguro vendrías.

Sakura sonrió, asintiendo. Dio las gracias a Ino y se concentró en el partido. No sabía casi nada de fútbol (por no decir nada) pero Naruto iba explicándole cada jugada.  
-Un día iremos a jugar un partido, Sakura chan. Creo que lo has entendido muy bien.

-La parte teórica. Soy malísima en deportes.

Naruto se rió.

Entre risas y explicaciones, el partido terminó y los jugadores salieron del campo.

Narra Sakura

Al fin, voy a hablar con Sasuke. Tengo que decirle todo. Absolutamente todo. Como me siento, como…me hace sentir.

Me dirijo, junto con Ino y Naruto, a la entrada del estadio. Por allí saldrá Sasuke de un momento a otro.

-Sakura chan, mejor que Ino y yo nos marchemos, ¿no crees?

Asiento, dándole las gracias a Naruto. Siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo y no le molestó conocer mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Ino parecía celosa pero tenía la mirada fija en Naruto. Al parecer le gustaba.- Naruto, no te dejes engañar por Ino.- Le susurré al oído.

-Tranquila,-dijo levantando el pulgar (N/A: A lo Gai Sensei xDDD.)- He quedado con una chica. Más tarde te cuento.

Me reí. Naruto con una chica, eso había que verlo.

Se alejaron de allí, dejándome allí con mis pensamientos dando vueltas.

Al rato vi salir a Kiba y a Neji, dos jugadores del equipo de Sasuke. Les pregunté por él.

-Ha salido hace rato. Antes de que nadie saliera.

Sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies. Eché a correr. Hacia cualquier lugar, no me importaba. Con tal de que Sasuke estuviera allí.

Narra Sasuke

Salí antes que nadie del estadio. No tenía valor para contarle a Sakura nada. No tenía valor para decirle que… la amaba con todo mi ser. Era extraño. Siempre he sido extrovertido y no me importaba decirle cualquier cosa a nadie. Pero con Sakura era diferente.

Me senté en uno de los bancos del parque a donde mis pisadas me había hecho llegar. El día estaba caluroso, perfecto para un día de playa. Playa… eso me recordaba a Sakura. Últimamente todo me recordaba a Sakura. Hundí mi rostro entre las manos, intentado aclarar mis pensamientos o, por lo menos, dejar de pensar un momento en Sakura. No lo conseguí. Tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarme de ella para siempre. Tal vez…no deberíamos habernos conocido.

Oí una respiración jadeante tras de mi. La respiración se acercó más hasta quedar sentada a mi lado. Alcé la cabeza. Al principio vi, tan solo, un cabellos rosa, muy corto. Después los ojos verdes que tanto me hacían pensar.

-Sakura…¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a buscarte. Tengo que …decirte algo muy importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana.- La miré, extrañado y curioso.- Sasuke yo…te quiero.

La miré, sin comprenderla. Intuía que Sakura sentía algo por mi pero nunca pense que fuera amor. Ahora estaba todavía más confuso.

-Sakura yo…no se si podré corresponderte. Estoy demasiado confuso.

-Entiendo.- Dijo levantándose mientras me regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas.- No te preocupes, Sasuke. Espero que se arreglen los problemas que te atormentan.

Se alejó.

-Mi problema…eres tú, Sakura.- le dije antes de que desapareciera de mi vida para siempre.

Se giró, extrañada.

-Verás yo,-comencé a decir.- No dejo de pensar en ti y eso no me deja concentrarme en nada. Pero a la vez no se si es que me estoy enamorando o es que estoy muy obsesionada contigo. Pero creo que yo…-tomé aire antes de continuar.- Te quiero, Sakura.

Aquí acaba la historia de Historia Real Espero que os haya gustado, aunque un poquito corta creo que interesante. Gracias a "Sasuke" y "Naruto" por ser mi fuente de inspiración y por no importarles salir en esta historia Gracias a Sakura Xian, por leer este capi de primera y comentarlo P Gracias a Keiko, por haberse leido toda la historia en el tiempo que estuvo en el MSN el otro día Gracias a Yorleni por ser siempre mi ejemplo a seguir Gracias a Ino por comentar xD Gracias a todos los que leisteis y me lo hicisteis saber, y a los que no. Gracias a los que lo leerán después de escribir este mensaje P Espero vuestras quejas, súplicas para que siga, reviews etc… xD

Pronto un nuevo fic escrito por mi, del que ya tengo 2 capitulos No os arrepentireis xD

Atte:  
Maylu Uchiha


End file.
